


A Series of Excellent Excursions

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Excursions with Luna are never dull.





	A Series of Excellent Excursions

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Femslash100's prompt 609: Parents, and for Mixandmatch100's prompt # 41: Excursion.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Exciting Excursions

~

“Where are we going?” 

Luna, eyes twinkling, continued pulling Ginny along. “On an excursion.” 

“Yes, but _where_?” 

Luna tossed a fond smile at Ginny. “It’s a surprise, love.” 

“We’re not hunting Nargles again, are we?” asked Ginny. “Because I still haven’t got the stains out of my shirt from the last time we—”

“Oh no.” Luna’s hair floated in the breeze. “It’s far too windy for them. Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, however—”

Ginny groaned. “Not them again—” She fell silent as Luna pulled her into a clearing where there was a blanket and… “Wait, are those my parents?” 

Luna chuckled. “Well spotted.” 

~

Luna’s father was there, too, although he was off on his own, looking up into a tree with some sort of telescope. Ginny shook her head. “Why are our parents here on our excursion?” 

“Oh, because I told them what I planned to do, and they wanted to be here.” 

Ginny frowned as her mum wiped her eyes. “Why on earth would they…Luna?” 

Luna, having dropped to one knee, gazed up at Ginny, a half smile on her face. “It’s a special occasion, you see.” 

Ginny’s mouth fell open and suddenly her throat was too tight to form words. 

~

Luna was talking, but the buzzing in Ginny’s ears blocked out whatever she was saying. Instead, all she could do was lose herself in Luna’s blue eyes. 

“…excursion to make things official.” 

Ginny blinked. “What are you saying?”

“My word!” exclaimed Xenophilius. “I think I’ve spotted a nest of Blibbering Humdingers in this tree, Luna. Do hurry and propose so we can all see them.” 

Propose. The word hung in the air over them. The parents, except Xenophilius, all stood still.

Luna clasped Ginny’s hand. “Ginny, will you m—?”

“Yes!” shrieked Ginny, and as they kissed, the world fell away.

~

Ginny’s parents had brought food, of course, and Xenophilius, once dragged away from his creature hunting, murmured vague words of congratulations in Ginny’s direction before wandering off. Molly did make sure he had a sandwich in his pocket before he left, though. 

Seated on the blanket, holding hands with Luna, while her parents chatted away happily, Ginny’d never been more content. Holding up her hand, she gazed at her engagement ring; the stone was the blue of Luna’s eyes. 

“I need to get you a ring,” she said. 

Molly hummed. “This calls for an excursion to Diagon Alley.” 

Ginny sighed.

~

Visiting Diagon Alley with Luna and their parents (Xenophilius had been bribed to come by promising him Nargle sightings), wasn’t the excursion Ginny expected. 

First, Luna was uncharacteristically firm about what she didn’t want, which was anything big or gaudy. Nor did she want anything in primary colours, thus dashing Ginny’s vague plan to get her a Gryffindor-red ruby ring.

In the end, it was Xenophilius who spotted the perfect ring. “Look! A Nargle!” he exclaimed, pointing. “Do you see it? Right behind that topaz ring?” 

Luna smiled. “Lovely, Dad,” she said. “That’s it. That topaz matches Ginny’s eyes perfectly.” 

~

The wedding took a ton of planning. Happily, since Ginny’s parents had organised many weddings, they knew exactly what to do. Finally, Luna and Ginny ceded control, although they decided on two important things, the dresses and the vows.

After the ceremony, which passed in a blur, they danced, all their friends congratulating them. 

“…perfect for each other,” gushed Parvati. 

“…always knew you’d be a great couple,” said Neville, holding hands with Draco Malfoy.

Once the party started winding down, Luna pulled Ginny aside. “Time to say goodnight,” she said, eyes twinkling.

“Why?” Ginny grinned. “Have you planned another excursion?” 

~

“Oh yes,” whispered Luna, kissing her. “And this time, there will be no parents there to watch.” 

Ginny looped her arms around Luna’s neck. “I should hope not,” she murmured. “Because I’ve big plans for what I’m going to do with you once I get you alone.” 

Luna blinked slowly, a blush appearing on her cheeks. “Do you? Care to share, Mrs Weasley-Lovegood?” 

“I think I’ll keep it a surprise, Mrs Lovegood-Weasley,” replied Ginny. “Although I will say, I’ve been planning my excursion around your body for a long time.” 

Luna exhaled. “Sounds amazing.” 

“ _You’re_ amazing,” whispered Ginny. “Let’s go.” 

~


End file.
